Death the Kid X Reader SMUT!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Ok, so I decided to do stories in which Death the Kid and the Reader have sex. I'm not really good at them so I apologize. Read and review, but please don't hate! Rated M for obvious reasons, plus it contains some swearing. The Reader is an OC in case you were wondering.


_**A/N: Ok, so I decided that I like the thought of Kid having sex with the Reader. I don't write smut that well. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

><p>Your hand was wrapped tight in your boyfriend, Death the Kid's.<p>

"(Y/N), listen. We may not make it out alive from this. You know that, right?" Kid said, his gaze on yours.

"I know." You replied, your gaze staring straight ahead.

You were walking with Kid to save the rest of your team.

Spirit was with you, going on and on about how that bitch needed to give his daughter back safe and sound...you tuned out after that.

Well, you tuned out until you heard someone whisper in your ear. "When this is over, if we make it out alive, I'm going to do so much to you...you'll beg for it, really." Kid whispered, a sultry little smirk on his face.

You shivered, giving him a look and reminding him that his father's Death Scythe was right there and could probably hear him...you decided against it.

You dropped the look and looked away, your hand lightly teasing the front of his pants...without Spirit noticing, of course.

* * *

><p>The three of you stood on Beelzebub. You had your arms wrapped around Kid, and Kid held Spirit in scythe form.<p>

Before you knew it, you were all at Medusa's evil lair.

Medusa's snakes were keeping your team hostage.

Medusa's laugh rings out, and you cower behind Kid a little.

"Now, two little kids and a Death Scythe. What are you going to do? Crona!" Medusa says, screaming toward the end.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kid yells out, grabbing your hand and squeezing it for comfort.

Medusa fires and you grab Spirit, jump in front of Kid, and block the shot.

"Kid, run! Go get the others! I can hold her off!" You exclaimed, your eyes trained on Medusa.

"I have a plan." Kid said, whispering the plan in your ear and waiting until you nodded.

* * *

><p>"Spirit!" You yelled, hitting Medusa with the scythe.<p>

Medusa retaliated and hit you with Crona while Kid flies off with Liz and Patty on Beelzebub.

Kid hits Medusa with Liz and Patty, and the snakes recoil from the team.

"Lady Medusa!" Crona yelled.

* * *

><p>You, Kid, Spirit, and the rest of the team head back to Lord Death.<p>

Maka explains exactly what happened, you holding Kid's hand the whole time.

"She captured us, we wanted Crona away from Medusa." Maka explained.

* * *

><p>Everyone went home, except Liz and Patty, who went to Maka's.<p>

"Didn't know you had it in you." Kid told you once you walked with him into the house.

Your heart was really light despite all that had happened.

Kid leads you up the stairs and to your bedroom and shuts the door softly before sitting beside you.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Kid asked, taking your hand.

You nod somewhat before he lays you down and starts kissing you and your neck.

You hold Kid back a little and moan and blush before you covered your face with your hands from embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Kid takes your hands away and looks into your eyes.<p>

"I want to hear your voice and see your face. I want to see your reaction." Kid explained gently.

He unbuttons your shirt, before allowing you to unbutton his.

He takes your bra off and kisses your breasts, causing you to moan and leave scratches in his back.

You spin him around as he unbuttons your pants, which causes you to blush from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. From what I've seen, you're beautiful and I'm sure the rest of you will be, as well." Kid said gently.

* * *

><p>You unbutton Kid's pants and he slips them off, and you realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.<p>

Once his cock is free, you take it in your hand and rub it as he looks at you.

"Wow." Kid said, seemingly surprised. You didn't let him be surprised for long. You licked his lock, one stripe perfectly down the center, causing him to fall back on the bed.

Kid pulls you on top of him, which causes you to moan.

"Since you're so wet, it shouldn't be a problem for me to put it in. If you feel any discomfort and want to stop let me know, but I will go slow." Kid said, a hand on your cheek.

You move down and he moves slowly up and into you.

You move slowly, bouncing only slightly.

"I love you." Kid said softly, tears in his eyes to let you know he really means it.

"I love you too, Death the Kid." You replied with a smile.

Kid flips the two of you over and starts to go faster, making you moan loudly.

You both climax with the scream of each other's names before falling next to each other.

"Wow. That was...amazing." Kid said, trying to regain his breath as you nodded.

"We should do it again sometime." You said with a giggle as he held his arms out to you.

You rested into his arms and before you knew it, you both fell asleep.


End file.
